dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Fort Drakon
} |name = Fort Drakon |icon = Ico_Castle.png |image = Drakon.jpg |px = 270px |type = Fortress |location = Denerim |inhabitants = Humans |Exits = Denerim City Map |appearances = Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: Origins The Darkspawn Chronicles }} Fort Drakon is an ancient fortress that predates the city of Denerim and is both the oldest and the tallest structure in the city. Background The location of Fort Drakon was originally an outpost of the Tevinter Imperium. The Imperium's mages built a tower rising out of a mountain to symbolize its power. The city of Denerim was built around the tower, and after the Imperium lost control of the region, it passed through the control of different teyrns who ruled the area. The city's population could retreat into the fort if it was threatened. Eventually Fort Drakon settled under the command of the Arl of Denerim. It is now used as a garrison for Denerim’s city guard as well as a prison. Its current name comes from Emperor Drakon, First Emperor of Orlais.Dragon Age: Origins: Collector's Edition: Prima Official Game Guide Involvement Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: Origins The Darkspawn Chronicles Quests Dragon Age: Origins The Darkspawn Chronicles Characters * Captain in Captain's Office - second of three "checkpoints" to pass through for the Warden's companions, if waiting for rescue in Captured!. * Colonel in Colonel's Office - gives the sub-quest, Pass the inspection, as another means of escaping Fort Drakon. * Guard in Officers' Armory (assistant quartermaster) - provides Regulation Sword to pass the colonel's inspection. * Guards in Storage Room - fellow patrol guards, who also must pass the colonel's inspection; alternatively, one of them can be pickpocketed to obtain List of Passwords. * Guards posted by the interior metal door to Main Hall preventing passage without correct password; alternatively, can be attacked for a violent escape. * Guards posted in the entry room - first of three "checkpoints" to pass through for the Warden's companions, if waiting for rescue. * Guard Tanna in Main Hall - last of three "checkpoints" to pass through for the Warden's companions, if waiting for rescue. * Jailor - convince him to open the cell door, overcome him, or slip by him to get out of the prison. * Sister Augustine in Chapel - asking questions (during Captured!). * Sandal in the Storage Room during The Battle of Denerim - the Warden can access "Sandal's Store" or have enchantments done. Enemies During the Battle of Denerim: * Hurlock archer (Ranged, Archer) * Dragon thrall * Hurlock grunt (Warrior) * Hurlock emissary (Mage, Emissary) * Shriek * Genlock * Hurlock alpha (Warrior, 2 Handed) * Genlock alpha (Warrior) * Lesser shade * Greater shade * Genlock conjurer (Mage, Emissary) * Enraged corpse * Devouring corpse * Genlock shapechanger (Mage, Shapeshifter) * Genlock master assassin (Rogue, Assassin) * Genlock assassin acolyte (Rogue, Assassin) * Ogre * Archdemon}} Containers * Chests containing random leveled loot. Some locked for 30 and 40XP * Wooden Crates containing random leveled loot. * Weapon Stand containing a random leveled weapon. Special objects * Armor Stand in Regulars' Armory - interact with it to put on guard uniform or to return it. , source: Jailor , source: Colonel , source: assistant quartermaster or Trivia * In Mass Effect 2, there is a Dracon Trade Center on Illium, where "Dracon" is pronounced the same way as "Drakon" is in Origins. Area maps Fort Drakon Entrance Map 2.png|Map of the Fort's Entrance Map-Fort Drakon.jpg|Map of the Main Floor Fort Drakon Second Floor Map - gamepressure.jpg|Map of the Second Floor Fort Drakon Rooftop Map gamepressure.jpg|Map of the Rooftop References Category:Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne locations Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:The Darkspawn Chronicles Category:Denerim locations Category:Fortresses Category:Ferelden